muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Muppets New Years Special
The Muppets New Years Special is a New Year's Evespecial. The plot for this special is very similar to the plot from "Sesame Street Celebrates Around the World" (aka "Sesame Street Stays Up Late"). It will have guest appearances by characters from some of the other international shows from the Jim Henson Company. Synposis The Muppets guest appear on "Dick Clark's New Years' Rockin' Eve" and everyone is preparing to celebrate New Year's Eve as they all go onstage and Backstage to hold the party. However, Fozzie Bear, who is the main character in the special, quickly discovers that this means that the current year ends and he is happy with the year as it is. Because he gets afraid that he soon will enter an unknown year, he starts a campaign to prevent the new year to come to the world. Meanwhile, Robin is the host of the Muppet News Network, showing how New Year's Eve is celebrated around the world. This is done by showing segments created by the Muppet characters from the different international Jim Henson shows around the world including Mopatop's Shop, Bambaloo, and The Secret Life of Toys. Sam the Eagle helps Robin on his report by delivering New Years traditions. Pepe the King Prawn and Robin's Cousin Pedro appear in the special to represent Mexico, while Robin's cousin Komadori-noske represents Japan. In a principle subplot, Miss Piggy promises Kermit that she will show up in time for her big production number to help usher in the New Year, but things do not work out according to plan when she has to deal with a bunch of crazy stuff. Other highlights include Billy Bunny constantly shouting "Happy New Year" and others reminding him that it's not quite time yet, Statler and Waldorf scaring Fozzie into thinking the end of the year meaning time will stop and the world will end, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker testing the Muppomatic-New-Years-Eve-Countdowner, the Swedish Chef preparing square (meaning hip) pizza, and Kermit trying to wake Walter up so he doesn't miss the big moment. Cast Muppets: * 80's Robot, Afghan Hound, Andy and Randy Pig, Angel Marie, Angus McGonagle, Animal, Annie Sue Pig, Aretha, Alynda, Babies, Barbershop Cactus Quartet, Baskerville the Hound, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Beard, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Behemoth, Bertha, Big Mean Carl, Bill (frog), Bill the Bubble Guy, Blind Pew, Billy Bunny, Blotch, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, Brewster, Brool the Minstrel, Bubba, Bubba the Rat, Bunsen Honeydew, Camilla the Chicken, Carter, Chester Rat, Chickens, Chip, Clifford, Clueless Morgan, Constantine, Croaker, Crazy Harry, Denise, Debbie, Digit, Doglion, Dogs, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Dr. Teeth, Droop, The Elvises, Emily Bear, Fazoobs, Female Koozebanian Creature, Fish, Flash, Flower-Eating Monster, Floyd Pepper, Flying Zucchini Brothers, Flowers, Foo-Foo, Fozzie Bear, Frackles, Frogs, Ghosts, Gloria Estefan, George the Janitor, Gill (Frog), Gladys, Goggles, Gonzo, Gorgon Heap, Gramps, Hilda, Hobos, Howard Tubman, Janice, Jill (Frog), Johnny Fiama, J.P. Grosse, Kermit the Frog, Lenny the Lizard, Leon, Leprechauns, Lew Zealand, Lindbergh, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Lou, Louis Kazagger, Lubbock Lou, Luncheon Counter Monster, Lyle the Dog, Mad Monty, Mahna Mahna, Male Koozebanian Creature, Mama Fiama, Marvin Suggs, Mean Mama, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Kitty, Miss Mousey, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Mo Frackle, Mulch, Muppaphones, Muppy, Mutations, The Newsman, Nigel the Conductor, Nigel the Director, Norman the Ram, Old Tom, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pigs, Pokey, Polly Lobster, Pops, Mr. Poodlepants, Quongo, Rats, Rabbits, Rizzo the Rat, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Sal Minella, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Seymour, Shakey Sanchez, Shark, Singing Food, Slim Wilson, Skulls, Spamela Hamderson, Spotted Dick, Statler and Waldorf, the Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Thog, Timmy Monster, Uncle Deadly, Vicki, Walter, Walleye Pike, Wayne and Wanda, Whatnots, Yolanda Rat, Youknow Bird, Zebra, Zeke, Zelda Rose, Zippity Zap, Zondra, Zoot Background Muppets: * Aardvark, Alfonso D'Bruzzo, Ace Yu, Aliens, Artie Springer, Baby Koozebanians, Baby Tree Creature, Badger, Bats, Bears, Begoony, Beth Bear, Beastie, The Bird Man, Birds, Black Dog, Bluebirds, Bossmen, Calico, Cecil Bear, Cheetah, Clodhoppers, Cows, Crocodiles, Chico, Dead Tom, Don the Prop Guy, Ducks, Edgar Bear, Eric the Parrot, Eugene the Mink, Eugene the Tuba Player, Fast Eddie, Female Singers, Flaubert, Fleet Scribbler, Fletcher Bird, Flute-Snatcher, Flamingo, Gaffer, Gawky Birds, Geri and the Atrics, Gertha, Gills Brothers, Gimley, Gimley's Boss, Gold Cut Nosed Pirate, Giraffe, Gnu, Grump, Horses, Icky No-No, Inkspots, Jacques Roach, Javas, Jack Rabbit, Jones, Jowls, Koozebanian Phoob, Larry, Laughing Boy, Laundress, Lion, Lizards, Liama, Lindy, Lobsters, Lowland Gorilla, Lydia the Tattooed Lady, Mad Dog, Masterson the Rat, Mickey Moose, Mr. Bitte, Mrs. Appleby, Mrs. Dilber, Miss Belle, Mole, Monkeys, Moose Head, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Muppets Tonight Band, Murray the Minstrel, Ohreally Bird, Oliver, One-Eyed Jack, Paul Revere, Pigeons, Pilgrim, Pirates, Prince Muppet, Raccoons, Red monster pirate, Red Big Lipped Pirate, Real Old Tom, Roy, Rover Joe, Screaming Thing, Sea Lion, Shakes, Sheep, Sherlock Holmes the Whale, Snookie Blyer, Sopwith the Camel, Squirrels, Spiders, Tatooey Rat, Thig, Terri Springer, Troy, Ubu, Wander McMooch, Walrus, Wild Horse, Wolfhound, Woodland Creatures, Wolf, Yak, Yellow monster pirate Special Guest Stars * TBA 'Muppet Performers: *Matt Vogel as Kermit the Frog, Robin, Mr. Poodlepants, Fazoob 1, Fish, Walleye Pike, Floyd Pepper, Camilla, Sweetums, Lew Zealand, Uncle Deadly, 80's Robot, Crazy Harry, Constantine, Pops, Beard, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Elvis, Emily Bear, Lindbergh, Louis Kazagger, Mad Monty, Mama Fiama, Angus McGonagle, Aretha, Blind Pew, Brool the Minstrel, Fazoob 3, Frogs, J.P. Grosse, Lenny the Lizard, Norman the Ram, Quongo the Gorilla, Spotted Dick, Zelda Rose, Female Koozebanian Creature *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle, the Newsman, Marvin Suggs, Flower-Eating Monster, Blue Frackle, Green Frackle, George the Janitor, Male Koozebanian Creature *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Waldorf, Beauregard, Bill the Bubble Guy, Chip, Digit, Randy Pig, Brewster, Fazoob 2, Frogs, Lubbock Lou, Shakey Sanchez *Bill Barretta as Pepe the King Prawn, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Bobo the Bear, Big Mean Carl, Behemoth, Bubba the Rat, Clueless Morgan, Doglion, Elvis, Hobo, Howard Tubman, Johnny Fiama, Mahna Mahna, Zippity Zap, Angel Marie, Beautiful Day Monster, Croaker *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Beaker, Miss Poogy, Bobby Benson, Wayne, Bubba, Fazoob 4, Frogs, Gladys, Gorgon Heap, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mildred Huxtetter, Mean Mama, Nigel the Conductor, Lyle the Dog *Peter Linz as Walter, Statler, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Flash, Andy Pig, Bean Bunny, Droop, Gloria Estefan, Baskerville the Hound, Purple Frackle, Frogs *Brian Henson as Sal Minella, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Seymour, Nigel the Director *Kevin Clash as Clifford, Rizzo the Rat, Foo-Foo, Billy Bunny, Polly Lobster, Leon, Carter *Tyler Bunch as Hobo, Bill (frog), Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Frogs, Gramps, Old Tom, Zeke, Zebra *Bruce Lanoil as Hobo *Julianne Buescher as Denise, Yolanda Rat, Wanda, Debbie, Frogs, Bertha, Youknow Bird *Leslie Carrara Rudolph as Spamela Hamderson *Alice Dinnean as Alynda, Hilda, Vicki, Afghan Hound, Lou, Frogs *Louise Gold as Annie Sue, Frogs *John Kennedy as Blotch *Ryan Dillon as Frogs *Karen Prell as Frogs *Billy Barkhurst as Gil (Frog) *John Tartaglia as Goggles *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Jill (Frog), Pokey Category:Muppet Specials Category:2019